


easier to kill than to stop

by mindwalker



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindwalker/pseuds/mindwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, Mukuro is not worried in the slightest about his imprisonment. Humanity isn't going anywhere and neither is he. He is willing to wait and simply observe.<br/>Now — amuse me, Vongola children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	easier to kill than to stop

He is whimsical by nature, but the Six Paths have taught him patience. He doesn't mind floating in a tube — yes, he's confined, but his jailers are his most faithful protectors, even if they don't realize it. Within the walls of Vindice he is as safe as possible on this planet, in this realm.

And what are ten, twenty years, even a human life before the wheel of Samsara? Pfft~

So, he settles for the Tenth generation of Vongola. With things going like this, those children may amount to something in the end. Plus, they're very amusing to watch.

Rokudou Mukuro is the richest man in existence — he possesses all the time in the world.

 _Entertain me._

**Author's Note:**

> While I hold no affection for Mukuro, he is a mash-up of ancient memory-knowledge-power and a child angry at the world. At present, at least. I firmly believe the boy before the experiments and Mukuro after are not the same person, possibly not even the same soul.  
> I still have hope he might reconcile with both himself and the world.


End file.
